A Different Path 'complete'
by lovey-teti
Summary: Dear James, I really hope you have a good life with Rebecca. She's a perfect match for you. I was a bit mad at first but then I realized if I love you I would want you to be happy. So goodbye James, I'll finally be free, because I'm going to kill myself.
1. Bad Bad Luck for Lils

first fic on harry potter. Lily and James my all time fav couple! but uhhh this a bit different so read on see!! reviews plzz!!

Chapter 1: Bad bad luck.

In a world, in a country, in a city, was a flat, room 407. And in that room was a women aged twenty one. That woman is me, Lily Evans. A pathetic little witch preparing her dying day. Yes, you heard right, preparing for her dying day, my dying day. I just- I just can't take it anymore. The years I had suffered for a boy. One boy, well, he's not a boy anymore but any who he made me suffer and it's time I had enough. So here I am getting ready for a nice bath. Who wants to smell on your dying day? Jeez, I AM crazy... Your all wondering why I'm going to kill myself right? Well here's the main reason. It's all because of the boy, James Potter. Oh, how I hate him so, and yet I love him, and I'm doing this in spite of love. You must think that I'm one crazy James Potter fan. The hot quidditch seeker for the Cannons, who isn't replying my mails saying that if he didn't marry me I'll kill myself. No, it's much more then that. I have suffered for James for five long years now and I just had had enough. Me and James go way back. Back to the Hogwarts years. We even dated a couple of times... –sigh- I really wish I had a time turner and change the past, but it's just too late. Ok, I'll stop dragging on about my sad little life and enter the story that has gone over my head a million times. Here goes... Dips into the water.

In a place deep in, where birds fly free, mountains stand tall, lakes stay calm as clouds, was a girl. She looked around her young adult years and was very calm at the surrounds around her. Her fiery red hair blowing gentle across her sleepy face, her uniform getting grass stains, her books laid aside. This was her life. In the school of witchcraft and wizardry, she was in her last year, 7th year of Hogwarts. Oh how she would miss her life on Hogwarts grounds. She only had 2 months of school too. The calm life in the fields were much better then a life in the hard cold wizardry world. But suddenly 'Fight, fight, fight, fight!'

'Oh no...' the girl mumbled as she stood up to see what the problem was.

One good thing about leaving Hogwarts was that she will no longer be in charge of student fights or other mayhem. And the main person who causes this everyday will be out of her life for sure now. This person was James Potter, aka the worst school rule breaker alive but at the same time the best seeker Hogwarts ever seen. This James Potter includes his gang too, the Marauders. And the Marauders included, Sirus Black aka the school's 'hottest' boy, Remus Lupin aka the most gentlemen like boy, and Peter Pettigrew aka the dumb one. They were the worst troublemakers alive, and the worst part of it was that Lily was in the same house with them! Imagine! Every single day of the school days you have, you have to face them! And now that Lily was Head Girl she was the one who had always had to stop them from mayhem.

In a crowded area, there was a boy upside down in the air while fours boys were pointing and laughing.

'Potter!!! Put Snape down now!' as the raging girl said pointing her wand a boy.'

'Awww come on Evans. We need to have some fun around here!' said the boy running his hand through his jet black hair.

'Bullying others is no fun! That's it! 5 points off from Gryffindor!' said Lily crossing her arms.

'What?! You just took some points off from your own house Evans!' cried out James.

'I think punishment for bullying is much more important then winning the house cup Potter! Now put Snape down on the ground!'

'Only if you go with me to Hogsmeade next week!' said James grinning.

Bullying others was one thing but bullying others to get to Lily was a whole different thing.

'That does it Potter! 10 points off from Gryffindor! And you disgust me Potter!'

'Lily! That's no way to talk to your future boyfriend!' said Sirus smirking.

'Future boyfriend?! What th- I rather go out with a squid then you Potter!' and with that Lily left full of rage.

Why why why, do I have a curse upon me?! Potter has been asking me out just a million times ever since 3rd year! And he just doesn't get the point that saying no a million times will always mean no!

It was curfew time for students of Hogwarts, but for Lily it was patrolling time alone around the corridors to find any rule breaking students. Suddenly Lily attention was caught by loud noises at the corner of the hall. Wand ready Lily set out to a run when...

'Potter! What do you think your doing?!' said Lily seeing James spilling some shiny little balls out of their jars and onto the floor.

'Oh darn, Lily. You caught me. I guess you'll have to take me to McGonagall's office which is on the other side of the castle eh?' said a grinning James.

'What are you doing?' eyeing down at what he was holding.

'Oh I was just spilling Fuzz Knots. They'll stick to your clothes like crazy when you spill water on them.'

'Filch is going to have your head for this Potter.'

'Don't worry about me Evans. I always know how to get out things.'

'Almost like being sneaky right Potter? Yeah, you really have a talent at that since I heard you making a racket all the way down the hall.' said Lily, scowling. 'Well come on then, lets hear what McGonagall has to say about this!'

Walking down the hall James was first to break the peaceful silence. 'Sooo Evans, do you have anyone to go to Hogsmeade next week?'

Groan. Not this again... 'Just going with some friends.'

'Really? Because I wa-'

'But I think Jason will ask me out." interrupted Lily before he had the chance to ask her, again.

'Jason Miller?! That bloke?! Why in the world would you go out with him!' asked a furious looking James.

'Maybe that's none of your business Potter.'

'Evans, what if I asked you first? Will you accept?' now said a pleading James.

'How many times do we have to go over this?' Why was McGonagall's office so far away?!

'What will make you go out with me next week, huh Evans?? What!' said James jumping in front of Lily.

'Ha! Well let's see... Ahh I know!' said Lily pushing James to the side and walking ahead. 'When you stop doing all those silly pranks, stop bullying others, making peace with Snape, getting the highest marks in class , and oh if Gryffindor wins the Quidditch match next month.' said Lily, smirking. It would be impossible for James to do these things! Making peace with Snape! Ha, that's a laugh!

'And if I do all these things you would go out with me?' said James looking into Lily's bright green eyes.

'Sure' was the reply Lily gave before entering McGonagall's office.

Three nights later Lily and her friends were in their dorm, talking.

'Isn't it a bit odd?' one asked.

'Yes it's truly is odd! I mean it's such a sudden change!' another said.

'Did you hear what Professor Flitwick said to James today?!'

'What do you think Lily?'

They were talking about the none other James Potter of course. Every night the girl talked in deep conversations about some boy, but tonight was different. Sure they had talked about Potter before, but not in this way... Today they were talking about how James suddenly changed into a brand new person! It was very odd to see a change his ways so suddenly and Lily was sort of happy and sad at the same time. Why in the past few days Lily actually had some peace! There weren't any major fights that involved Potter or left over pranks to clean up! Yesterday, she was getting used to this change in him, but today something horrible had hit her. Just after Professor Flitwick said to Potter 'If you keep up this good work you might have a chance of getting top marks Mr. Potter!' Lily realized this was the deal Potter made! He was changing to get a date with her! And if he did succeeded in this she would really have to go out with him! Oh what more bad luck was spilling on Lily? After class though Lily had tried to remember what else he had to change about himself for their 'date' when the deal about making peace with Snape and made all her worries go away. Making peace with Snape, indeed! Potter will no way make peace with his rival just for a date!

'I think it's just a phase.' said Lily getting back to reality.

'No I don't think that's it...' said a girl to Lily's right. She was Lily's best friend, Ana Kim. She had long black hair with dark blue eyes you couldn't miss. Ana was very smart in her year and nobody had a problem when she was always the one to put her hand up when a question was asked. 'I think he's growing up... Finally too.'

'Growing up?!' scoffed a blonde. This was Hannah Gimlis. Another best friend of Lily's. She was very umm, well she was never afraid to speak what was on her mind lets say. 'James Potter, growing up?! Ha that's a laugh. Why if he wasn't acting so mature lately I would have thought he would be a kid forever!'

'I think he's cute.' said a girl with a teddy bear. This of course was Sarah Rozaro. She was very small and very cute for an 18 year old. Whenever you needed to be cheered up coming to Sarah was the best medication.

'Sarah!' all the girls said at once.

'What??' asked Sarah so innocently.

Well whatever Lily's friend thought about James they were all wrong. Well Sarah's statement was half wrong... Wait what?! No she did not think that! No no no no, not Potter! She was just saying that by Sarah's ways of thinking... What? Ughh I'm losing my mind! Whatever I thought is long gone now and I'm safe from Potter. He would never ever ever make peace with Snape!

Omigosh. I can't believe it. I just can't- I mean I really can't believe... How?! Why?! What?! I mean I thought he would never! I'm not safe anymore!!!

It was true. Lily was not safe anymore, because James Potter did what Lily thought what was the most impossible thing he couldn't do!

James Potter made peace with Snape! The same Snape James had been bullying him for years! Right after potions James, just like that made peace with Snape. Sadly Snape just turned away, but James was grinning like mad, because right then we made eye contact. They both knew what was next. James only had to win the Quidditch cup then BAM. They would go out, in public, together. They together part gave Lily the creeps. It was a blur for Lily, After he made sure Lily had got her attention on them he said the words 'I'm sorry.' The rest was a blur.

It was of course, the talk of the school and Snape obviously didn't accept. Who can blame him? After all the torture from Potter he wasn't going to forgive him and became best buds with him after just a 'sorry'. But the deal wasn't that Snape had to agree with it so it made Lily, well confused. Then something made come back from her thoughts...

'Hey Evans.' said a cheery voice.

-sigh- Potter. She should have known he would come up to her eventually. 'Hello Potter.'

'Anything new?' asked James curiously.

'Nope you?' said Lily casually.

'Well I did do something at potions.' replied James looking up at the sky.

'Oh? And what shall that be?' asked Lily, even though she completely knew what he had done.

'I have almost completed the deal.' said James simply.

'Ohh yes. That.' Lily was about to burst! She didn't want this deal anymore! This whole thing backfired. James wasn't supposed to get a chance to go out on a date with her. He was supposed to just completely forget about her! She thought for sure that this deal will make him think that she wasn't worth the trouble and just leave her be! Bad, bad luck.

'Yeah that... So I was wondering how I could go out with you this week when our last part of the deal has to be done next month?'

'I guess we'll just have to go on the next one after the match.' grinned Lily. Good old Quidditch! It just saved her butt!

'Oh...' said James quietly. Obviously disappointed.

Everything was great the following weeks. No more trouble or pranks or anything that included James Potter. Lily tried to stay away from Potter as far away as possible and by some miracle that he would just forget about the deal. But no such luck. It seems Potter had made up a countdown and reminded Lily about it everyday or so. Other then that though everything was fine. Oh except for one other thing, NEWTS. Of course Lily started studying ages ago but now the pressure was more on.

'Let's hope this bad luck ends real soon.' mumbled Lily, getting back to her studies.


	2. I Love Lilies

Awww the first chapter is all messed up! anywho was it ok? I only got a small amount of reviews so I'm guessing my summary sucks or my story.... can anyone plzzz give me a better summary from what they read so far? I'll give you credit for it, don't worry! yes.. I'm that lazy XP oh! there's a band there which I got their name from somewhere... guess where!

Chapter 2: I Love Lilies

.gulp. I wish I could just drown in my bath tub right now. But no... I have to look beautiful when I die... with clothes on... so that way, some other person won't choose my death dress for me! I'm thinking I'll choose a white dress to match my name... Lily. Or maybe I'll choose a green dress. It'll go with my eyes... Bah! Who cares! No one will even come to my funeral anyways... Maybe some people but I highly doubt over 6 people. Its quidditch season so duh... Oh the memories of quidditch.... damn it.

The days have pasted and weeks were passing by and the quidditch match for Slytherin verses Gryffindor was arriving. And James were reminding me twice a day now of the date of the quidditch match. And today he reminded me that it was only two days away! Oh how time flew by! I was ignoring Potter with the entire countdown and today he got my attention! Only two days left! My last days of non-humiliation days. After people see me and Potter together, in public, the whole school will gang up on me and hit me with comments. And not good comments mind you. I shouldn't really worry though. This year the Slytherins got the best team Hogwarts ever seen! Well except for the beaters, they're a bit slow but any who their chasers are all super fast! Well it might be because of their new brooms, Vesters 001. It's the fastest broom today but maybe the Slytherin's team is so good because of the Keeper. I don't know but there's no chance that Gryffindor will win this year. Don't get me wrong or anything but it's really hard cheering for my own house when if won, my life would be over!!

It was the morning of the quidditch match and Lily, well let's say she was driving the nuts of everyone.

'Lily!! Would you calm down!! I'm sure Gryffindor will win!' yelled Sarah.

But that wasn't what Lily wanted to hear. She wanted Gryffindor to feel... well she didn't know what, but she was going mad.

At the arena Lily was rocking herself back and forth.

Stop doing this! This madness! Oh one date with Potter won't hurt... I hope... Anyways what makes you think that Gryffindor will win! Lily Evans I command myself to take control right this instant! It's not the end of the world even if Gryffindor wins! Take deep breaths... That's right...

20 minutes later...

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I.. I... I can't believe it. James Potter caught the snitch in record time.

Shocked Lily slowly moved towards the exit, not cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor.

'Lily!! Wait!!' said a voice far away.

Turning to see who was speaking to her Lily saw James on a broom flying towards her.

'Gryffindor won! Isn't that great?!' grinned James

'Yeah...' said Lily stunned

'So are we going to Hogsmeade this week?'

'This week?' asked Lily, dazed.

'Yeah., there's a trip this week, Sunday actually.'

'I'll... I'll... think about it.' with that Lily took off.

In her dorm room Lily still couldn't believe it. Potter actually caught the snitch! Potter... snitch... winning.... date. The word date took such shock at Lily, but surprisingly it wasn't such a big shock... Lily Evans! You are Lily Evan going on a date, one date with James Potter. This time it didn't shock her thinking these words. I mean one date! How bad could it be! And also this whole annoying Potter thing asking me out every single day will finally end! This is... This is brilliant! And to a bonus the rumors will quickly end since school will be almost over! I can survive one month of rumors about me... Lily Evans you are just brilliant!

It was the day for the trip to Hogsmeades. Late dates were arranged and friends all got ready to go. Lily had already confirmed to James that she'll meet him at the Three Broomsticks three o'clock sharp. Now she was in her room putting on a green t-shirt with jeans. No need to dress so special, just a date with Potter.

Soon Lily and her friends were just shopping around buying this and that until finally each friend was exhausted from shopping.

'What shall we do now?' asked Hannah, sitting down on a bench.

'I don't know... What is there to do now? And it's only 3:30.' said Sarah.

'What?!' jumped Lily. Realizing she was late she took off without a word.

At the Three Broomstick everyone was having a good time when the door burst open with a Bang! Scanning the area Lily found the table with a messy black hair boy sipping a butterbeer.

Running to the table Lily stopped and without a second wasted Lily burst with apologies.

'I'm so sorry! It was rude of me to be late! I lost track of time when I was shopping with my friends. Sorry sorry...' said Lily not even stopping for a breath.

'Lily, it's ok.' said James, grinning.

That's it?! I thought he'd get mad at me! And what the heck is wrong with me? It was like I was apologizing for the worst crime ever!

'Uhhh thanks.' said Lily sitting down.

'Want anything to drink?' asked James.

'Uhhh lemon tea would be nice.'

'Sure.' said James calling over a waitress.

'So what do you want to do today?' asked James.

'I don't know...' said Lily, this was very awkward for Lily alright. I wonder how James is feeling about this now... Wait! Did I just call Potter, James? That's new... I mean I always called Potter Potter. But actually James sound nice... I mean I known him for 7 years now so why not call him James? Ughhh all this heavy thinking over a name!

'Evans?' asked James causing her to look up. 'You seem to be out of it...'

'I'm sorry just thinking about something important.' said Lily. He calls me Evans.

'About what?'

'Ohh well it's not that important or anything, but I was thinking of our names...'

'Our names?' said James confused.

'Yes, like why we're using our last name even though we known each other over 7 years now.'

Laughing James said 'Remus was right... You really are different!'

'Different? I'm... different?' asked Lily, not knowing if she should be hurt or take that as a compliment. 'How am I different? And from whom?'

'You're different from other girls. That's what I like about you Lils, not only are you interesting to talk to, but your also... well I don't know how to put this. I only can say you're different in a good way.' said James grinning.

'I see...' smiled Lily. Not only did James call her Lils, but he said I was different! Wait! Stop right there Lily Evans! Are you enjoying your date with him?!

'So how are classes?' asked James trying to start up the conversation again.

'The classes are fine; it's the NEWTS I'm worried about.'

'You? Worried about NEWTS?' laughed James.

'What? What's so funny?' asked Lily curiously.

'You Lily. I mean your top in the class and you're worried about NEWTS? Think about how the rest of us feel!'

Lily understanding now laughed along with James. 'Oh oh oh, I wonder how Ned Taskin will do on NEWTS!'

Ned Taskin was worst wizard you'd ever seen! He even got held back last year! And this year he didn't really quite improve. Chances were he would be held back again.

They continued talking about little things, but finding a lot more about each other. Like they both liked the Scrolls the Band and they both hated the chocolate, Swishers. It tasted like dust...

Soon after they were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade and James actually went into a bookstore with Lily. James never went into a bookstore for any reason except today. He was going in because Lily was going in.

After browsing some books they went into a pet shop and saw some real dragon eggs that they were transporting to. At the music store they got autographs signed by The Hex Girls. They were a good band too. Soon after that it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

'Well James, I can't believe this but I really had a good time today.' said Lily walking to the carriages.

'Me too Lils. This was exactly how I imagined it to be on our first date. Except for the snogging part...'

'James!' laughed Lily giving a light slap on his arm.

'Kidding!' said James laughing along. 'Oh wait Lily!' said James running off.

Lily just stood there for a couple of minutes until finally James came back.

'Here you go.' said James handing Lily something. It was a flower, a lily.

'I know it's a bit corny... Giving Lily a lily.'

Shocked Lily didn't say anything. She was touched...

'I wanted you to remember our first date with something so I put a forever lasting spell on that flower. And did you see the message at the bottom?'

Stunned by the flower Lily didn't know a white ribbon tied at the bottom of the flower. On the ribbon it had a message written by a green ink.

I Love You, xo James

Lily looked up, but saw James had vanished.


	3. Foolish Lily

Yay some more reviews!! can anyone tell me about the new summary I made? is it better or worse? Please review more then once!!!! need ur thoughts!

Chapter 3: Foolish Lily

That was a very special day for me. I had a million questions to ask him, like when did he start to love me. Was this a joke? Do you do this with every girl? I had tons more. I remember every little detail of that day; it truly was a special day. And guess what. It was true, he did really love me. I asked him my million questions when I finally had some time with him and that was when we gone out on our second date. Not to Hogsmeade though. Nope, this time it was just a romantic walk around the lake and all over the fields. Everything was perfect, but I was so foolish...

Getting dried from her bath, Lily put on a white robe and walked over to her make-up stand. Getting out her make-up she remembered how really foolish she had been.

I should have known I loved him too. It was in my heart, but my stupid brain told me it was nothing! Foolish foolish...

In the girls dormitory Lily was humming to herself. She was actually humming silently not to cause the other girls to wake. She had been on her sixth date with James! This night they actually went to see the squid. They were arguing about who would be a better kisser, James or the squid! It was just tease play, but James took it to extreme. He dragged Lily out to the lake to find the squid and was going to make Lily kiss it! Lily just played along and soon they were laughing and slashing. Then it almost happened. They were so close, it was the perfect time for a kiss under the moon, but it was ruined. The squid actually came!! Of all the time too! .sigh. I guess you can't always get what you want. Anyhow we had to battle the squid and make a run for it before any professors came out to see what the racket all about was.

The next night was just a study night for Lily and her friends in the library. Well Lily thought it was....

'Sooo Lily, how are things going?' asked Hannah eyeing her down.

'Good, yours?' asked Lily, without looking up from her book.

'Ohh same old, same old. You know what, let's take a break from studying.'

'Great idea.' said Sarah throwing her book down.

'Lily....' said Ana.

'Yes?'

'I was wondering how you and umm your new friend is doing?' asked Ana nervously.

'Who?'

'Oh cut the crap Lily Evans!' burst Hannah suddenly.

'Wha? What are you guys talking about?' asked Lily, now putting down her book.

'You and Potter!'

'James?'

'You call him James, now do you?'

'Yes, it seems very silly to call a friend by his last name.'

'Ohhh now you guys are friends are you?'

'Well... yes...' Why are they ganging up on her?

'So, how good of a kisser is he?' asked Sarah.

'Sarah!' said the three girls.

'What?'

'I think, Lily, that you and Potter are more then friends.'

'What?!' Why am I so surprised? Of course I think James as more then a friend, but why am I rejecting this idea to my friends? Is it because I'm embarrassed? Of what? Maybe it's because you're letting James finally get what he wants, stupid. Oh right... Lily forgot that this whole thing was a pity date. He gets what he wants and I get what I want, to leave me alone. And at the end of the school we'll go separate ways. Right? Right. Then why do I feel so... sad? Everything's happening so fast!

'Oh don't sound so surprised Lily. Personally I think you and James are a cute couple.' said Ana grinning.

'Well I'm sorry to tell you this then Ana, because me and James are not a couple and never will be.' said Lily crossing her arms.

There was a loud thud across the library and the librarian was screaming her head off about being careful books.

Getting back to their conversation Hannah asked 'What do you mean?'

'Isn't it obvious? This is a trade between me and James.'

'Wha?' asked Sarah.

'James gets what he wants, getting the girl he couldn't have for the last seven years. And I get what I want, him leaving me alone after we break up or something.' said Lily looking straight into her friends eyes.

'Lily... you are a genius!' said Hannah, but at the same time Ana said 'evil!'

'What?' asked Hannah to Ana.

'I think what your doing is cruel Lily. I mean have you seen James? He's so happy now. I think it's more then 'getting a girl he can't have'.' said Ana, now crossing her arms.

'Oh come on Ana! Anyone can see me and James are not meant to be!' Did Lily really think that?

'So you don't like him at all?' asked Sarah

Lily just smiled and got back to her studies, she didn't like lying to her friends.

The next morning Lily went to see James at breakfast. Smiling Lily went over to the Marauders in the great hall.

'Hi James.' Lily said cheerfully.

'If it isn't little Miss know-it-all.' said Sirus sneering.

'What?' said Lily shocked.

'What do you want?' asked James not looking up from his plate.

'I just wanted to say hi.' said Lily confused.

'Well you said you're hi. Now go on, get out of here! You're ruining our breakfast!' said Sirus.

Peter was laughing and Remus didn't pay attention to this at all.

'What is up with you guys?' asked Lily. She thought she and James's friends were okay with each other.

'Is there anything you want Lily? If there isn't we want you to leave us alone!' yelled Sirus loudly enough for the whole school to hear.

'Uhhh. no.. umm...' confused, Lily took off.

In an empty corridor Lily was crying her eyes out.

Why did they all change like that? Did I do something wrong? And James... he didn't do anything to what Sirus said about me. He encouraged it. What did I do? What? Is he finished with me? Is that it? Am I boring? Does James feel he wasted his time on me? Am I one of his rejects now?

'Lily?' said a voice.

James. Has he come to say sorry?

'I need to talk to you Evans.' said James walking up to her.

Time stopped. Did James called her Evans?

'Evans??'

Getting back to reality Lily answered 'Yes?'

'I think we're over.' said James not looking into her eyes.

'What?!' Million things rushed into her head. Memories, questions, and allot of feelings.

'But... why?' asked Lily grabbing James hand.

'Because we got both got what we wanted now, haven't we!' yelled James taking back his hand.

He heard me. In the library yesterday. Oh no this is all going wrong.

'That's right Evans. I heard you yesterday telling your friends about me. How you're using me and I'm using you. How could you even think that! I thought we were having a good time and that maybe when I said 'I love you' you too would love me back! But no! You were playing with me! And that Evans will never happen to me again!' yelled James at Lily face.

For Lily everything was going slow. She couldn't speak in time for James to hear her say that that wasn't true. But it was too late. He turned and walked away. That was when Lily felt something. Something she never felt before. She felt she was torn into shreds and that she just wanted to do anything to get this feeling out of her. This was a whole new feeling for Lily. She never felt this way when she broke up with other guys... Her heart was breaking, beating slower and faster. She really was in love with James wait, still in love with him, Lily realized. And all things were too late. How foolish she was...


	4. Dear Lily

I would first like to thank the 5 reviewers that encouraged me! Please keep writing reviews and looking out for my mistakes! Did the last chapter have too much the word foolish? heh....

Chapter 4: Dear Lily

Putting on make-up Lily started now worked on her lips. Glossy pink she wanted it. Everything had to be prefect...

I won't be getting into the details on what happened after because nothing happened. School just ended in a blink of an eye for me. One minute James is breaking up with me then the next I'm eating the end of the year feast. Everything went so fast... After the break up James never spoke to me and avoided me as much as possible. I tried so hard to make things right with him and that was the only thing I could think about back then. Making things right again with him... But I finally gave up. One night in my dorm room Ana stormed in looking seriously mad. I was just lying on my bed thinking about everything. I bet Ana wanted me back to normal. I was dull and had no emotion left back then. She told me to give it up, a good friend she is, and said that Potter had already moved on. He was now seeing a Ravenclaw girl, 7th year. It was Rebecca she said, a good friend of mine. That put a total shock into me. I mean it only had been 3 weeks after the break-up! Anyhow, in a short time I was saying goodbyes to my friends and left to find my parents. That was the end of Hogwarts.

After a year I had given up. I was having a very sad life, yes I admit that. Living off my parents... I didn't even look for a job! Petunia said I was a disgrace to the family. The thing was, I still wanted James but it was really time to let go. I did pass my NEWTS. All top marks. I guess my mind was still working... I left a couple of months after Petunia said I was a disgrace, which put a quite shock into me; I found a flat in London. A small but cozy little flat, room 407. My parents paid for it, I guess they really wanted me out, and I was starting my new studies. I was becoming a Healer. Well you wouldn't believe who I saw when I first when to my Healer studies! Remus. It put a quite shock into me at first, but then I saw it as a sign. I was to be reconnected to James.

'Remus?!' Lily yelled over to a blond man.

'Lily? Lily Evans, is that really you?' asked Remus getting up from his chair.

'Oh how are you?' Lily asked smiling.

'I've been great, you?'

'Good, good. So what are you doing here?' Lily asked curiously.

'Well I'm taking healer studies! Same thing goes for you eh?' asked Remus, motioning Lily to sit next to him.

'Yup. Oh I'm afraid this will be terribly hard.'

'Lily, I bet you'll do just fine.' said Remus running a hand through his hair.

'So what have you been up too?' Lily asked

'Well I was traveling around with James and Sirus last year... But I'm afraid we all went our separate ways this year...' smiled Remus.

'How is everyone?' Lily asked curiously.

'Well on our touring Sirus dropped off in Egypt to do something. I really don't know, and James is now training for quidditch.'

'James is in a team now?'

'Oh yes. I believe it's the Cannons or the Bomblowers... Not quite sure...'

'That's nice.'

It went on like this everyday. Having friendly chats with Remus and studying hard to become a Healer. Lily wasn't sure how a Healer will help win James back, but it was better then lying in bed all day! Lily's life was getting back to normal slowly. Her flat was getting more cheerful looking everyday and sun was agreeing with London. She was getting back with her friends' even people she known only for a short time, and people she lost contacted with. Hannah was in Spain researching animal life while Ana was writing her first novel called Full Midnight Madness at Hogwarts. A fiction novel she says. Sarah was just having a great life traveling around. It seems everyone was having a great life and Lily was just getting started her great life until...

One morning Lily was having sleep in, sleeping off all her studies away. It already had been a year since starting her healer studies.

tap tap, tap tap

Groaning Lily got up from bed to see what was making that annoying noise. She saw when she got up it was an owl.

'Oh right... the Daily Prophets...' mumbled Lily opening her window. She paid the owl and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. As she was scanning the newspaper in a matter of seconds she threw it into the bin.

'Honestly... All they can talk about is James...' said Lily, making toast.

tap tap, tap tap

There was another owl tapping on her window. It was a different owl though, the last one was brown but this one was white.

'I wonder what this is...' said Lily as she received a white envelope.

At the back a somewhat familiar looking crest was stamped... Defiantly not Hogwarts though. Opening the envelope she took out the white paper neatly folded. Unfolding it the words 'You are invited to the Wedding' got Lily's eyes right away.

Eyes wide Lily quickly scanned the paper. James Potter and Rebecca Thomas

I can't believe it... Shocked, Lily clasped onto the floor. It took a while for Lily to get out of her daze. A familiar millions of questions rushed into her head. Finally getting up, Lily ran to get her newspaper out of the bin. Scanning it once more Lily saw that it was all over the news. The famous quidditch player seeker was getting married! How stupid Lily was to miss this!

Getting back to her invitation Lily saw it was two weeks away and that she was to be on the bride's side.

Lily was crying her eyes out a few minutes later. Thinking nothing but what a fool she was... Then she found herself searching for the answers....

Should I go to the wedding? Was if it's rude not to? This surely isn't a sign that I'm suppose to reconnect with James... My hopes are all lost now, this time for sure! But wait... If I really love James wouldn't I want him to be happy? He sure seems happy in this picture...

Looking down at the Daily Prophets there was James, grinning like mad with a arm around Rebecca, both looking perfect.

I should be happy... for the both of them. I mean they really are perfect for each other... She's smart, funny, beautiful, rich, nice... perfect. He's funny, smart, rich, handsome... perfect as well. Ha, and I thought me and James were perfect for each other...

Thinking back to her Hogwarts years Lily can really see how perfect Rebecca was... It was being a perfect that brought them together.

Lily was in her first perfect meeting and was trembling. It was scary to be there... What if she wasn't right for the job she asked herself many times.

'Nervous hon?' said a voice

Turning Lily saw it was a girl with long black wavy hair.

'Sort of...' Lily replied.

'Well don't be!' said the girl 'It's my first meeting too. If you make a mistake it's ok though. That's what my older sister told me, when I was troubled with the nervous feelings when I first got my badge. She was head girl! Anyways, I'm Rebecca!' she said greeting out a hand

Smiling Lily shook her hand and said 'I'm Lily.'

That was the beginning of a good friendship. Unfortunately Rebecca quitted her perfect job. She said it was too much pressure with work and all... She was top of her class and took more classes to challenge herself. And it didn't affect the friendship between the two.

In sixth year Rebecca was getting more famous with the students and not only by the teachers for her quidditch skills. She said she need a little fun in her life so she joined the quidditch team in becoming a Chaser. She was a great chaser with all these fast movements from her flying skills.

Another reason why James and Rebecca were perfect for each other, they both loved quidditch! –sigh- But you know, Rebecca is a good friend of yours... Why shouldn't you be there to celebrate a friend's wedding?!

With that Lily quickly changed and went out to find a good dress for the wedding.


	5. Tigerlily

only 2 or so chapters to go!! this is only a short story… BUUTTTT there WILL be another story on Lily and James soon right after this one! And this time a happy ending one!! cough cough maybe coughcoughcough

Chapter 5:

The make-up looked absolutely perfect. It was just simple light make up, but for Lily it looked like the face of a goddess. Now time for the dress. Going to her closet Lily pulled out two dresses. One dark green and the other… plain white.

-sigh- The memories of this white dress. So simple and yet, magnificent. This was the dress that Lily wore to the wedding….

It was the morning of the wedding of James and Rebecca. Also the day when Lily would be finally is free! She thought if she could go through seeing this wedding and James being all happy and all with Rebecca, maybe Lily thought, just maybe she could be free from the grasp of this old love between Lily and James, well only Lily now but still… Getting up she quickly ate breakfast and took a short shower.

I can't wait for this wedding! Food, dance, friends, it'll be great! This wedding has to be the biggest wedding of all!

In the Daily Prophets and other newspaper and magazines this wedding would certainly not be a simple white wedding. No sir, it would be the biggest wedding of the century! The famous James Potter getting married to the young mistress of the Thomas family. The Thomas was certainly famous around the wizard world. They have been the pureblood family for many generations and were very famous for many donations. The wedding was to be at a valley far away. It was the most beautiful place for a wedding. Fairy Valley, that was the name. The most beautiful place on earth. Filled with flowers, grass, fresh nature, clear skies, it was priceless.

Lily putted on final touches of make-up to her face. She finally went to her closet and pulled out a white simple dress. Knee high, strapless, and with a light scarf to go with it. Lily decided to let her hair down and finally, she was ready to go! With white shoes and a purse to go along with the outfit, in a pop she was gone.

In a matter of second Lily was there, and what Lily saw amazed her. In front of her, there were hundreds of rows of white chairs, thousands of people, and at the very front she saw the most biggest stand of all (I really don't know what to call this…) The whole place, the whole scene, was just magnificent. Ten times better then what she imagined for her own wedding! Of course not this many people. There were flowers everywhere, Roses, daisies, tulips, violets, everything. The sun was prefect, the cherry blossoms were perfect, the grass was greener then ever, everything was… more then perfect. It looked like a place of angels, but it was filled with people and reporters. Cameras were snapping away every second, and some reporters were following famous wizards and witches.

Lily looked for some people she would know but she was stopped by a reporter.

'Hello madam! Would you like to say anything to James and Rebecca??' said the reporter, ready to write down anything. Behind him was another man holding a camera snapping away.

'Uhhh… I would like to say I hope you two have a nice life.' said Lily. Seeing a confused look on the reporter's face Lily hurried on to say 'And best wishes to both of you!' smiling.

Lily didn't mean to sound so, sarcatially at the first comment. It just came out that way. Moving on, Lily saw more people were popping in and the seats were being filled already. Hurrying Lily took a seat on the right side of the wedding.

'Lily?!' said a voice

Turning Lily couldn't believe who it was. Ana.

'Ana!!' screamed Lily getting up.

Both ran to each other hugging one another. Finally releasing each other they both looked so happy.

'I can't believe it's you!' said Ana.

'You changed!' said Lily looking at Ana head to toe.

Ana got prettier over the years! The long black hair was gone and instead it was a short cut with bangs. Her body just hugged her dark blue dress and with poise anyone would have thought Ana would have been a model.

'Lily, you look absolutely great! How are you?!' asked Ana sitting down.

Lily also sitting down started to chat about her life, this and that they talked. Until the music started. Everyone stood up at once.

Looking at the front there was the priest and a man. The man was the groom…. James.

He looked more handsome in life then those pictures in the newspaper. He was wearing a black suit and from what Lily could tell far away, he still had messy black hair. He was taller, older, and, and Lily didn't know what to say… He looked so happy, but with now a serious face on. Not that playful boy Lily used to know… Tearing her eyes away from him Lily saw the man who was beside him. Beside him was Sirus. He looked just the same as ever. Next to him was Remus. Remus looked very handsome in his suit. Lily smiled to see him outside of class for a change. Next to Remus was Peter. Peter looked older then the rest. Not that happy, cheery guy that Lily used to see. Duller, like life had drained out of him. But he was wearing a smile for his best mate.

Down the aisle a pair of small children came; a girl holding hands with a small boy. They both looked absolutely cute. The small girl was smiling ear to ear and was happy to throw petals of roses everywhere down the white carpet.

Next three bridesmaids came down to the aisle in a row, wearing a light blue dress. Each carrying a small bouquet of cherry blossoms.

Finally the bride was coming. Everyone was in complete silence and the music was playing perfectly. There, coming down the aisle, was the most beautiful woman you ever saw. Rebecca had her dark wavy hair up, but some strands of it were down perfectly even. The dress was magnificent. Pure white, with a train trailing along. It was v-necked showing off her perfectly light skin with the light blue stone necklace around her neck which matched her dark blue eyes. It was half sleeved, no gloves, and the outer layer of the dress was silk She was holding a small bouquet of cherry blossoms like the bridesmaids. The dress was smooth and it looked like it was made by an angel with only but clouds.

For some reason Lily started to cry.

How bloody hell stupid was I?! This women walking down the aisle is truly the one for James! How can I even think that I matched up to his league?! He must have thought that he wasted his time on me in 7 year when he could have spent more time with Rebecca! Ha, and I was crying my eyes out for a year and I could have James! He would have dumped me right after he laid eyes on Rebecca! I'm so, I'm so…. foolish….

Rebecca walk, no glide down the aisle. It was like she was not walking down the aisle but flying. Of course it could have been that, magic was everywhere. Cameras were snapping away at once and one or two cameras were filming the whole thing. It was a beautiful wedding, picture perfect, and nothing went wrong. **(I couldn't really explain the wedding ceremony that good so please your imagination!! sryyy I even screwed up in describing the dress!)**

Except for the feeling that Lily had inside of her. She was still feeling… heart broken. But as usual Lily ignored it and put on a smile to show, like everyone else, that they were happy for the newly weds.

Everyone sat down and the ceremony began. When it was almost over, Lily closed her eyes, head down, when the priest said 'you may kissed now kiss your bride.' and looked away.

The wedding was over and everyone threw pedals of roses down to the newly weds. They were running towards the white carriage that would lead them to the after party. In a pop there were no wizards in site.

The after party was at a beach. It was still daytime and white tents where set everywhere with tables and chairs underneath them. Again, hundreds of the identical sets of chairs and tables were set up with gold plates.

Lily and Ana found their seats and was surprised who else was sitting with them. Sarah and Hannah!!!

'Ekkkk' squealed Lily along with the two girls.

'Lils!!' screamed Hannah getting up. Giving her a bear hug, but they were both being hugged by another person.

'Sarah!!' squealed Lily joyfully.

After a few minutes everyone was seated and only two seats were available from their table. The old friends chatted away about their lives until the two people arrived.

'Omigosh…. Alice and Frank?!!' screamed Ana.

'Hello!' said Alice.

All four girls got up quickly and came around to hug a middle aged woman.

Alice was a very good friend back at the Hogwarts days. Although Alice was two years older then them, it didn't stopped from having a great friend.

What surprised Lily the most was that Frank was carrying a baby in his arms.

When all things settled down, everyone seated again, Alice announced that she was wed to Frank now for over 2 years. That shocked everyone since no one knew that their Alice gotten married! And what surprised them the most was, the baby that Frank was carrying was their son, Neville! A seven months old baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

Again, everyone started to chat at once!

'So how are you Alice?' asked Ana.

'Oh the ministry has gotten us busy alright!' said Alice.

'Oh? You work in the ministry? What do you do?' asked Lily

'Aurors of course!' grinned Alice. 'Frank is one too!''

'No surprise there! You two were always smart.' said Hannah.

'Having you around was one disadvantage of being smart!' laughed Alice. 'Remember how you always asked me questions about your homework??'

All five girls laughed and enjoyed the conversation they were having.

'So what are you dong now Hannah??' asked Alice.

-cough—'Well!! You see… oh what the hell… I'm married you guys!' grinned Hannah

'What?!!' yelled the four girls at once

'What? When?!'

'But, but, but…'

'How can this be?!'

'And you never told us?!'

'Wait!! Hold on, hold on!!' yelled Hannah. 'Let me tell you the tale before you lot start asking me bunch of questions! You see… I'm not Hannah Gimlis anymore, nope, now I'm Hannah Niles. I had a small, very small wedding ceremony few months ago, and well, I just invited my parents and that was it.'

Everyone was speechless. They didn't know what to say.

'Soooo??' What do you guys think?' asked Hannah nervously.

'Well congratulations!!' yelled Sarah

'I still can't believe you got married before me!' said Ana

'I wish the best of luck!' said Lily.

'So where is your hun??' asked Alice looking around.

'Oh, he's not here. He's at the ministry, working.'

'I'll check this Nile guy out then.' said Frank winking. 'Makes sure he treats you right.'

Laughing, everyone went onto prying out Sarah's life.

'Loads of things happen in the past couple of years! I-' started Sarah.

But Sarah got cut off by the announcement of the toast.

Ding ding ding. 'Attention please!'

Rebecca's father came onto the stage and greeted them with a speech about marriage and love. It was a long and a old speech. Past down in the Thomas family for many generations. Wizards liked traditions…

'So James, I want you to look after my daughter with love and care! And Rebecca, don't let this one go! This ones a good catch!' winked Mr. Thomas.

Soon after that, the feast began with lively music. Some people already started to dance and others went to greet other people.

But Lily and her group stayed eating food and started to start up the conversation again about Sarah's life.

'So anyhow, after my travels I started to make a business in Hogsmeades!' smiled Sarah

'Really??? What kind of business?' asked Ana.

'A tea shop! A cozy little tea shop! It's called Bee Tea. Cute eh?'

'Well! I have to go there someday!' laughed Hannah.

'What about you Ana?? It's been a long time since I heard what your up to!' asked Lily.

'Ohh well, this and that… ya know…'

'Don't be silly Ana! Don't keep this big news in the dark!' said Alice.

'What? What is she talking about?' asked Sarah.

'You see…' mumbled Ana.

'If your not telling them I will!' grinned Alice. 'Ana here, our own dear Ana is getting famous! Famous for her book, Creatures of the Sky.'

'What?!'

'Yup, her book is getting famous by schools and scholars everywhere!' said Alice

'You know it's not Alice….' mumbled Ana

'Ana! Why didn't you tell us??'

'You know I don't like to show off….'

'Don't be silly!! I think its great your doing something you love!' said Hannah.

'I have to buy a copy right away!' smiled Lily.

'Me too!' said Sarah.

Wow…. everyone changed…. They all got good lives and what do I have to show for? Studying to become a Healer still… I need to change… I need, I need to experience life more… but not alone… I don't want to face this alone… Everyone have such better lives then me.. so happy, carefree, -sigh-

'Omigosh!! Look' pointed Hannah.

'It's, it's, the teachers!'

Right where Hannah was pointing there was a group of teachers back from the Hogwarts days. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Poppets, Flitwick, and a whole bunch of others… even, even Filch!

'We must go say hi!' said Sarah.

'Ahhhh maybe later!' said Ana seeing a whole bunch of other wizards and witches greeting them.

'Attention, attention!' said the speaker. 'Will the groom and bride please come onto the dance floor. It's time for your dance as husband and wife.'

Everyone was silent and in the middle of all tables and chair there was a big dance floor. James and Rebecca, looking perfect as very came down, hand in hand, and then started to dance a waltz. It's was so romantic, and again cameras were snapping away.

The song ended and everyone clapped. Tears were falling down everywhere and James took a champagne bottle and popped it open. Everyone cheered and suddenly the dance floor was filled with people dancing. Lively music was back o again and the party was just starting.

Lily went to find Rebecca to give her congrats. Soon she found Rebecca, still in her dress, at the main table.

'Rebecca!!' called Lily

'Lily?!! Lily Evans?!' shouted Rebecca

Hugging, tears were falling down from both.

'Oh Lily I'm so glad you made it! It's so great to see you!' smiled Rebecca

'Same here!! And look at you! All beautiful and full of life!' teased Lily.

'Oh shush.' grinned Rebecca. 'So how are you?'

'I'm great! Oh Rebecca, congratulation!!' said Lily giving her another hug.

'Thanks! We must catch up with each other's lives!' said Rebecca

'I'm holding you on to that!' said Lily 'But it seems other people want to greet you too so I'll be going now!'

'I'll see you!!' said Rebecca

Waving Lily took off to get a drink. It was great to see Rebecca again and she didn't change one bit! Still caring, loving, beautiful Rebecca. Funny thing was Lily wasn't feeling at all jealous like she did before… now it was something different… something has changed….

'Hello.' said a voice.

Turning Lily almost spat out her drink.

It was Jason Miller. The one Lily thought he was going to ask her out.

_**Flashback**_

'_But I think Jason will ask me out." interrupted Lily before he had the chance to ask her, again._

'_Jason Miller?! That bloke?! Why in the world would you go out with him!' asked a furious looking James._

'_Maybe that's none of your business Potter.'_

_**End**_

'Jason?' Lily finally spoke out.

'You remember me?' asked Jason.

Jason has certainly changed. And in a good way I might add. He looked older, of course, but looking more mature, serious, and incredibly handsome. This was the chance Lily needed to be broken free. And Lily was like a tiger, ready for anything.


	6. Goodbye Lily

Did you know the last chapter??? Nice and long I gave you!! and this is the last chapter!!!! YAYAYAYAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!! check back soon for another story on PL!

Chapter 6: Goodbye Lily

The wedding… It was so beautiful, but it didn't cheer my mood one bit. I might have looked happy, and I kept telling myself that I was free. But I wasn't. It was far from free. But the thing was… I held on. And I'm still holding on even though it's been three months since the wedding.

Lily was now ready. She had the dress, the make-up, the whole work… In her room, on her little tea table she set a wine bottle and a glass down. She then went to her purse and pulled out a little package. Inside the package was white powder. Lily popped the wine bottle open and poor a good amount into her glass. Then she poured in the white powder. The forever sleeping mix. It was a potion that'll put you to sleep forever. Her soul will be taken and all that'll be left of Lily would be an empty shell. Lily made this some time ago, when she just wanted to kill herself before but never making it to do so. She kept it though, maybe wanted sell it back then, or because she will one day use it… It really was a unmade decision but it was now it was time. Now was the time to use it. She poured the powder into the dark blood red wine and she swilled it. But was this really the thing to do. She might be over James in about few years if just waited a bit longer… Was she really about to die for him?

No, it's for me… and James…. I must let go, only then will I be free! I can't even free myself to let go of him! I just keep holding on! And for James, he needs to live a happy life… But I can see he has no trouble with that right now… But will I ever be happy? No. I won't be, ever. The wedding didn't set me free at all, it made me held on even more.

'Of course I remember you!!' smiled Lily.

She was looking at a fine man. Jason Miller, tall, handsome, with a hint of glow in him. He looked happy and cheerful, and that was just what Lily needed.

'How are you?!' asked Lily, giving him a hug.

'Work is hell, but my life is okay.' smiled backed Jason. 'How are you Lily?'

'I'm great! It's been such a long time seeing you.'

Lily and Jason were met by Rebecca. She introduced them when Jason came running down the hall asking Rebecca if he could borrow her notes for transfiguration. Jason was that kind of boy where he would ask the smartest for notes on the classes he missed. And he didn't miss classes because he felt sick mind you.

'Want to dance?' asked Jason, giving out a hand.

They were playing a mid-slow dance and Lily accepted his offer.

'So what job is giving you hell?' asked Lily

'The ministry.' said Jason grinning like mad.

'Oh? You work at the ministry? What do you do there?'

'I'm on world issues. Helping out a peace agreement with other ministry of magic in the world.'

(I know there is no such, but work with me here! I can't make all the wizards we know aurors!)

'Wow! That's a big job, it would even give me hell of a time too! But at least you have a job!' said Lily

'What? You don't have one?' gasped Jason 'But, you were always top in our classes.'

'Not yet, but soon. I'm training in becoming a healer.' laughed Lily, blushing at the comment.

'Oh! Are you top as always??' teased Jason..

They kept on dancing song after song. Lily was having a wonderful time and didn't think about James at all. All she thought about was Jason. Until…

'May I have this dance?' said a voice.

Turning to see who would want to ruin this evening, Lily gasped. It was… James.

Everything just froze. Lily was in a blank, just starring at James. But a few moments later she got back to reality when James said 'Lily?'

Collecting her wits she tried to speck, but nothing came. She only nodded taking James's hand.

Jason had left, but Lily didn't notice, she was still looking at James. He looked more handsome up close. This Lily blushed. He still had that messy black hair, but he looked more mature and grown up. He had a serious face on, but Lily saw in his eyes, filled with that lively mischief Lily used to know. And here she was, dancing with her ex, a friend, a man, her friend's husband, her… her love.

'James…' whispered Lily still staring into his eyes.

It seems James and had gotten back from his thoughts because his eyes were somewhat different.

'Lily, how… how are you?' asked James.

That voice. A little deeper, but still the same.

'I'm… I'm great you?' whispered Lily, She only found a little of her voice…

'Same… Did Rebecca invite you here?' asked James

He didn't know I was coming? 'Yes…'

'Oh, were you friends back then?'

'We're still friends now.' said Lily finding herself her full voice now.

'I didn't know you were coming… but I'm glad you did.' smiled James

'Yes… me too... I'm glad Rebecca found someone.' said Lily, not returning the smile.

There was silence in the air, but no words were needed to say. They kept dancing and dancing until James broke the silence.

'It's been a long time hasn't it?'

'Maybe three years now?' guessed Lily.

'Yeah... So what have you been up to?' said James making a friendly conversation.

'I've been busy. Studying…' said Lily still looking at James.

'Ahh, yes, Remus told me. Your studying in becoming a healer with Remus aren't you? Always knew you would go for a top job.' smiled James.

Finally Lily smiled. A small warm smile. 'Yes… How about you? Quidditch the right job for you?'

'Of course! Quidittch will never get old for me!' grinned James.

What was Lily doing?! She was supposed to get over James! Getting to know Jason more not Potter! But instead she was dancing with James! The one who broke her into pieces! But… but… Lily couldn't hide this feeling. She felt like, like her old self. That fun, smart, controlling little Lily. Happy.

They chatted on through the dance, like they were old friends or something. And every time James said a word Lily felt more and more like her old self. James was still himself, talkative, cheerful, fun, everything good and bad that Lily remember. But he wasn't trying to get Lily's attention now. He didn't make up little lies like he used to, to impress her. He changed in that part. That made Lily a bit sad. She enjoyed the attention back then, but just didn't know it. How she miss it so much now…

'Yeah, then after we're thinking to buy a flat in London.' continued James. He was talking about his and Rebecca's plans afterwards.

'Oh? Not a house?' asked Lily.

'No, we thought it would just keep us apart from the city and our work. It'll be easier to live in a flat.'

All too soon the song ended.

'Oh. I guess that's the end.' said James letting go of Lily's hand.

'Yeah…' said Lily looking a bit disappointed.

'It was nice meeting you again, but I better go now. Thanks for coming!' smiled James.

Smiling back Lily said she too had a nice time and she wished him a happy life for him and Rebecca. And with that James left.

------

After the wedding Lily was sick. She tried to study more, but it all just drifted out of her. She still hated the Daily Prophets, but forced herself not to unsubscribe. She needed to know what was happening in the wizarding world, but it seemed that all the wizards and witches wanted to talk about was the wedding.

Lily tried to make her life as normal as possible, but it was tough. She just kept thinking about James and nothing else. She got rid of the newspaper that showed anything that showed of James or Rebecca. But one morning it was different….

_whoooshhh_

Something came into the window that made Lily jump. It was the Daily Prophets' bird coming in with the newspaper… Lily just scanned the front but what she saw was different. There wasn't any pictures of James or Rebecca waving in front of her… It was a street. A street full of wizards. At the top, the heading went

_Muggleborn Killings_

The article was about muggleborns being killed in London these past few weeks. Atleast one hundred and fifty witches and wizards were dead, all muggleborns.

Lily gasped. She… she could be next. She was a muggleborn, and the killings were all over London!

Maybe this is a sign…. A sign for me to die…. Maybe I should just…

Lily collapsed. She didn't move and didn't show any sign that she was alive.

--------

A couple of weeks after this Lily was in her dark apartment just lying around. She didn't go to her healer classes anymore, and she didn't bother to clean after herself too. The newspaper came, landing right in front of Lily. She slowly got up and paid the owl and scanned over the newspaper. There was James, with Rebecca at his side. They weren't waving this time though, they were trying to quickly get onto a train. The article beside the picture indicated that all the famous people were staying away from London for a while. The killings went far more then just killing muggleborns. They were killing all sorts of wizards and witches and for no good reason at all. Everyone knew who was behind this now… A dark lord. You-know-who was what people called him. Nobody dared to say his named, too afraid of getting killed just for saying his name. But Lily didn't care. She wanted him to come after her and just kill her right there and then. Yeah, right… A dark lord will take time out of his killings of famous wizards and come right to her door and kill Lily, the little pathetic muggleborn… sure….

Lily threw the newspaper across the room. Angry that while James was out there caring for a person that should have been her, she sits in a little dumpy flat, crying. She turned on a radio to get herself out of thought but almost everything made her think about him, even her favorite song…

If many tears were falling down

Every Heart would become gentle

If everybody expresses what they think

Every Heart would be satisfied

I was frightened by the never ending night

So I prayed to the distant stars....

I was such a fool not to express my own heart…

In endlessly repeating time

We were both searching for love

Because we wanted to become stronger

We look up to the faraway sky...

The two of us, smiling, meet here

Every Heart has a habit of receiving its dreams

Sadness has no effect on us

Every Heart finds happiness when it flies

I did found happiness… I just lost it…

Someday our souls will unite

And we will find peaceful approval

In endlessly repeating time

We both know why we are living

We go through the nighttime laughing

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on

In a different time, in a different place, we'll meet again… but right now, I had enough… I can't walk on…

Memories of everything has settled

This is a warm place to be

The stars separate us from the future

We are always so brilliant

So shine

In endlessly repeating time

We were both searching for love

Because we wanted to become stronger

We look up to the faraway sky...

In endlessly repeating time

We both know why we are living

We go through the nighttime laughing

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on

I cannot anymore. The only way I can be free is this way…

That was the night before the final day of her life.

-----------

So that's it. That's my whole story to kill myself. I'm sure you think I'm crazy, killing myself over a guy. But James wasn't just a guy. He was my other half. And now, my half can't go on. -sigh- This is it.

Lily took the cup and took a long sip. She placed down and went over to her drawer. Taking out was something she would take with her to her afterlife. A lily. The lily that James gave her when they went on their first date. There still was the ribbon which said _Love Ya, James_. Lily took out a pen and wrote something on the other side of the ribbon and took it with her to bed and lie down. Her last thought? Her last thoughts were…

We'll meet again, James. I'll always love you where ever I am.

Two weeks later there was a knocking at the door. The knocking was more of a banging, until the door burst opened.

It was Remus. Here he was, at Lily's apartment, looking very concerned.

Remus noticed that Lily wasn't coming to class anymore. At first he thought Lily was sick, but she didn't come to 3 weeks of classes! Then he thought she took a vacation and just left it at that. But he was concerned so he wrote a letter, which never been replied. Now a week later Remus had enough and went over to Lily's apartment to see what was going on.

Remus had finally found Lily's room, but stop dead track at what he saw on the bed. It was Lily, in a sleeping state, but no movement. Not even the movement of her breathing. He went over and gasp at what he saw.

Lily was white. Very white. White as a lily. Life was drained out of her, and her body was nothing but an empty shell.

Remus just knew right there that she was dead.

Tears fell down and Remus took Lily's hand, holding it as if it was priceless. But she was holding onto something. A flower with a ribbon attached to it. He took it out of hands and looked at the message on the ribbon.

Remus quickly went to get a piece of parchment and wrote a letter. He called an owl nearby and paid him to take a letter to his friend.

An hour later there was a small pop.

James had appeared in the room.

He froze in his tracks when he saw Remus sitting next to Lily on the bed.

'What's wrong?' asked James with concern.

'Lily… She's… she's dead.' said Remus in a low voice.

That froze James right up.

'W- What?' asked James thinking he heard wrong.

'She's dead!' yelled out Remus all of a sudden.

James just stood there taking this new information in his head. Finally he went over to the bed seeing if this was really true. And it was. It was terribly true. He touched her hand until Remus slapped his hand away.

'It's all your bloody fault!!!!! She made a mistake! She said she was sorry! But did you give her another chance?! No! You just had to bloody run off with that Rebecca girl!!!' screamed Remus.

'What- What are you talking about?' asked James.

Remus shoved something into his hand turned back to Lily.

James was holding the Lily. Memories flooded into him. The first date flower.

Seeing the ribbon he saw the message he wrote but he turned it over seeing something else. There was a different message. A message written by in neat handwriting. James knew that handwriting anywhere. Lily's… It said…

_I Love You Too, Lily_

That shocked James. He thought- he thought she didn't like him at all. This obviously proved that he was wrong. And she even kept this flower… But was this written a long time ago? But then why would she take it to her death? Does- Did she loved him? And he didn't know? All this time?! How- how foolish was he?! But… did he still love her? This was a long time ago…

Tears fell down and James couldn't take it anymore. In a pop he was gone.

Lily was announced dead the next day. All the people who knew her were in complete shock. Nobody knew what to say to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They were devastated. Even her hating sister was sad. But the weird thing was, James wasn't seen the next day, or at the funeral, or even weeks after. His wife didn't know where he was and it was the talk of the world. Where had James Potter gone to? Nobody knew, and nobody ever found out.

-------------------

In a world, in a country, in a city, was a flat, room 407.

Whoooshh! An owl came in, but nobody was there to give him the money. So he left it there to pick up the money later.

On the newspaper there was a picture of a child. A small baby in fact. The heading, the heading went like this.

_Neville Longbottom, the Boy who Lived_

_-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_

___________Big thanks to all those reviewers who supported me till the end!! I just want to say I hope everyone enjoyed that story and I hope you come back soon for another story of J-n-L! BTW the song was not by me, but from a fav artist of mine BoA_


End file.
